jojofandomcom-20200222-history
High Priestess
|ja_kanji = ハイプリエステス（女教皇） |user = Midler |namesake = (tarot card) |type = Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |stats = |destpower = C |speed = B |range = A |persistence = A |precision = D |potential = D }} is the Stand of Midler, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Description High Priestess is a Stand bound to minerals. Its "default" form is that of a small creature having a tribal mask with vicious eyes and bared fangs for a face, and clawed thin, muscular arms sprouting out a mush of inorganic matter. Moreover, it can turn into anything inorganic. According to JOJOVELLER, its design takes elements from traditional outfits for African magic. In the colored manga, High Priestess is reddish-brown with blue fur. In the anime, it is bone white with brown fur. It represents the Tarot Card , which symbolizes intuition and arcane knowledge. Color Schemes | |T2=Heritage for the Future | |T3=Anime | }} Personality When Midler doesn't talk through it, High Priestess acts feral, only letting out savage cries or laughter and endlessly chasing after the Joestar Group.Chapter 180, High Priestess Part 2 Ability High Priestess is a formidable opponent physically speaking. Its small size and nimbleness make it difficult to strike and its claws are very dangerous, being able to cut through Joseph's metal hand.Chapter 179, High Priestess Part 1 This, combined with its ability that multiplies its options, makes for a fearsome opponent. Moreover, because it is a long-range Stand, Midler can sit away from danger while she commands High Priestess. On the other hand, it also means that Midler can be taken out through defeating High Priestess. High Priestess possesses teeth harder than diamonds, making them almost unbreakable.Chapter 182, High Priestess Part 4 It can use them to bite hard on or crush the opponent by chewing them. Mineral Possession and Reformation High Priestess possesses the ability to shapeshift and assimilate itself into any type of inorganic matter, be it metal, glass or plastic. Moreover, it can also replicate rather complex structures, transforming into a spear gun to shoot itself at the Joestar Group.Chapter 181, High Priestess Part 3 The transformation is convincing enough that cautious examination or even trying to touch it will fool anyone. Because of that, it can disappear into a wall and then reappear elsewhere to strike. Its small size by default belies an ability to turn gigantic if it can assimilate a great amount of material like the stone of the sea floor. Chapters / Episodes * * * * |Episodes = * * }} Gallery Manga= HighPriestess.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' High PriestessColor.jpg|High Priestess' first appearance Highmugstess.png|High Priestess disguised as a mug HighPriestessGaugesManga.png|High Priestess hidding between the gauges HighPriestessDoorHandleManga.png|High Priestess disguised as a handle HighPriestessRazorManga.png|High Priestess as a razor blade HighPriestessRegulatorManga.png|High Priestess disguised as a diving regulator HighPriestessSpeargunManga.png|High Priestess as a harpoon gun HighPriestessFace.jpg|High Priestess' mimicry of a large rock Highpriestessmouth.png|inside High Priestess' mouth Midlerteeth.png|High Priestess' teeth shattered by Star Platinum's punches |-| Anime= HighPriestess Anime.png|High Priestess' stats HighPriestess Rock status.png|High Priestess' second stat backdrop HighPriestess josephCut.png|High Priestess cuts Joseph's artificial hand off HighPriestess AvdulDisguise.png|High Priestess disguised as a handle HighPriestess Defend.png|High Priestess defending HighPriestess jotaroCut.png|High Priestess lands an attack on Jotaro HighPriestess Ragulator.png|High Priestess disguised as a diving regulator HP harpoon gun.png|High Priestess as a harpoon gun HP Giant Rock.png|High Priestess mimicry of a large rock HighPriestess first.jpg|High Priestess' first appearance HP giant Angry.png|High Priestess furious at the group HP Tongue striking Jotaro.png|Jotaro gets struck by High Priestess's tongue HP Rock teeth punched out.png|High Priestess' teeth punched out by Star Platinum The High Priestess Tarot.png|Tarot card representing the High Priestess |-| Other= Midler_pl.GIF.gif|High Priestess alongside Midler in Heritage for the Future Chara Heroes Stardust Crusaders Antagonists.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.3 29958.jpg|Kotobukiya References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Long Distance Stands